Tayuuta:Chapter 1 Walkthrough
Chapter 1 - Working Alone Town of Ete Despite supposedly having advanced to adulthood, Fino still hasn't quite adjusted to all the details of being your own man - like paying rent to your mother in order to continue living at her place. During their discussion over breakfast, Latiffe stresses the importance of finding a party of reliable allies, so that you can complement each others' strengths and stand against whatever challenges the labyrinth may offer. Although you can now enter the Labyrinth freely and explore a bit further, Jinos will pester you to talk to the assorted townspeople and see if they have any requests you can take, so take a day to hang around and introduce yourself. Fino will have somewhat unpleasant first encounters with Layla, Sauli, and Natal, and will see the knights off as they join with Latiffe to go on patrol. Once you've met the knights, Masheri, Shies, and the twins (which may take a couple of days of game time), a new encounter will appear at the Sernal Company with Jinos and Cheryl. Jinos tells you that requests have finally come in for you; however, you can only take one at a time, so you'll have to choose between acquiring some consecrated water for Lutina or some special thread for Masheri. Your choice made, the two will warn you to be on your guard for a dungeon-diver they call the Horn Hunter, who lives in the labyrinth and collects demon horns - evidently the demons are not the only threat in the Root of Distortion. Entryway F01 (Map) The rest of the first floor is now accessible, although a number of obstacles will still restrict your access for the moment. As you move north, Fino comes across a ring, seemingly discarded. It doesn't seem to be worth much, but he decides to hang onto it and show it to Zereia later in case it's actually magical. Head for the stairs in room 16 and move on down into the Earthen Ore area. Earthen Ore B03 (Map) After two intermediate floors, you'll come to your destination. Make sure you've saved before heading south down the middle of the map; goblins tend to ambush you en masse as your travel. In the room with the large stalagmites on each side of the path, one of the two will turn out to be a secret door. This will lead you to the item you need to complete your request. At this point, you will probably need to rest up, so head back to the beacon and return to town. Town of Ete When you take the ring to Zereia, she'll tell Fino that while it is magical, it's not worth very much. Still, the fact that he found the ring that so many others missed, in a heavily-trafficked area, suggests that he has keen senses for finding things. When asked if she has any requests, Zereia tells Fino to bring her any unusual plants that he finds - herbs for magical reagents are always in short supply. Lutina or Masheri will reward you in proper H-game fashion for completing their requests, revealing Ete's older women to have rather relaxed opinions about sex. Once you've visited Zereia and made your delivery, the Sernal company will have a new event with Jinos and Natal. The Marsterrian knight can't be bothered to remember Fino's name and walks out with a sneer, to Fino's extreme annoyance. Jinos tells Fino that he has a gift from Zereia - the Green Waterfowl Key, which will open a few doors in the labyrinth. Fino is eager to try it out - but go in prepared, because a new area is certain to have stronger monsters. Earthen Ore B06 (Map) From the southern stairs on B03, head down through a couple of intermediate floors to B06. This level is very small, but it's also the site of your first boss fight, so you may want to use the beacon to return and start off fresh. Your key will open the locked door, and on the other side is the demon who was trapped there. Boss: Trapped Demon If you're level 10 or so, this fight won't be particularly difficult. Soften it up with a thrown knife (or two, if it takes a turn to breathe fire) as it approaches, then hack away until dead. Its individual attacks aren't very threatening, so you should be fine so long as you keep your health above 20 HP or so. As the thrill of his first major fight wears off, Fino finds himself wondering where the demon came from originally, and if it had a name, but quickly silences that thought - it was clearly dangerous, and the town needs to be defended at all costs. Latiffe and Layla arrive then, a bit surprised to see Fino there - apparently the door was locked to prevent inexpereinced adventurers from getting in over there head, but more worrying is that somebody else broke the seal meant to keep the more dangerous demons in. They wonder who it was, but there isn't enough evidence to draw any conclusions. Fino's equipment is damaged, so he decides to return to the surface. Unexpectedly, Layla compliments his skill as he leaves. On the way back to his house, Fino runs into Jinos and gets into an argument about the broken barrier - Jinos says that it happens all the time, so Fino getting through is no big deal, but most of the breaches are probably caused by demons rather than some outside force. Considering how beaten up he is after the last fight, Fino begins to wonder if it wouldn't be better to go in with adventuring companions after all. Category:Tayuuta guides